


Where We Find Ourselves

by PinkGold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Don't copy to another site, Gen, if you havent watched dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: So sjfsjkdf i dont want to write anything that can spoil the people who havent watched it yet, so there's no summary.I wrote this on tumblr and thought-- huh, why not post it on ao3 as well? I know it's a tiny excuse of a fic, but its sweet and small, like my heart.Hope you enjoy reading!





	Where We Find Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> So sjfsjkdf i dont want to write anything that can spoil the people who havent watched it yet, so there's no summary.  
> I wrote this on tumblr and thought-- huh, why not post it on ao3 as well? I know it's a tiny excuse of a fic, but its sweet and small, like my heart.  
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Tony wakes up in a white room.

Or– he thinks it’s a room. There are no walls that he can see, the whiteness goes on and on to the horizon.

He sits up and stretches. When was the last time he stretched he couldn’t remember.

He didn’t remember much, actually. 

Tony looked down and frowned at his clothes. He was sure he had been wearing his Iron Man suit just a second ago, where did this cotton shirt came from?

Still– maybe he should look around for answers.

He stands up and begins walking, except, it feels more like floating than anything else. It’s a little alarming on the first steps, but as soon as he got the hang of it, it felt three thousand times better than normal walking. 

He floats around, mind lost in thought as he tried to remember how he got there. Tony could only remember Pepper telling him that it was ok to rest now, so he closed his eyes and woke up here.

Nothing made much sense, though.

Until he saw her.

All his memories came crashing in his mind like an unstoppable wave, and there wasn’t much he could do aside from drown in it. 

Hulk’s snap– Thanos– Peter– Pepper– His snap–

He was dead. 

_ Huh, so that’s what this is all about _ . 

Curiously enough, he didn’t feel any of the grief he thought he would feel. He felt tear streaking down his cheeks, but it wasn’t of sadness. Actually, it wasn’t anything he ever felt before.

He approached her with light steps. She was sitting with her back towards him, so she didn’t see him until Tony was sitting down next to her.

He looked at her. She was wearing the same cotton shirt as he was and her braided red hair fell beautifully over her shoulder.

Their eyes meet.

“Did we make it?” her voice was soft, maybe expectant, Tony couldn’t tell.

“We won.” he smiled at Natasha and let her hug him, feeling her own calmness wash over him for the rest of eternity.

They can finally relax.

 


End file.
